WACK News
Welcome to the WACK news page! This is where we archive all the WACK-related news previously published on the front page! Please note, as the WACKi started in late May 2018, no news prior to this date will be shown. Newer WACK news is available on the front page. 2018 November * 2018/11/08 The music video for Stereo future has been posted on YouTube. In addition, the title track has been released early on iTunes. * 2018/11/07 Against The Pain has had an early digital release starting today. * 2018/11/02 BILLIE IDLE®︎ to release a new single in February. October * 2018/10/31 Go Zeela and Toriaez Hana will provide guest-vocals on THE Natsu no Mamono's next album, Kono Heya ga Sekai no Subetedearu Boku, Aruiwa Kimi no Monogatari * 2018/10/29 The Aina solo song was a jingle for a truck commercial all along. * 2018/10/27 Kimi no Mawari. have released a preview of the song "Kimi no Tonari" * 2018/10/26 Aina The End will release another solo song on the 29th. * 2018/10/25 CY8ER have released a new digital single, GOOD LUCK. * 2018/10/18 BILLIE IDLE®︎ have released a music video for Every Days. * 2018/10/15 A group-wide photobook, Quick Japan Zoukan WACK na Hon, will be released on October 20th. * 2018/10/12 First Summer Uika appears in commercials for Mizkan soup. * 2018/10/12 The Nakayama Yukiko-produced idol group has revealed its lineup and name, Kimi no Mawari. They will hold a free debut live in Shibuya on November 2nd. * 2018/10/09 Maison book girl have released Golden Record, a remix EP. The songs are available on iTunes, YouTube, Spotify and Apple Music. * 2018/10/08 Both of the music videos for Against The Pain have been released. * 2018/10/05 Wagamama Kiite?? are crowdfunding for their first one-man live at Shinjuku Blaze. * 2018/10/02 AiNA THE END, LiNGLiNG, AYUNi D, AYA EiGHTPRiNCE, PERi UBU, MEWCLUB, Kamiya Saki, Coco Partin Coco, Terashima Yuuka, MiDORiKO EMPiRE, MiKiNA EMPiRE and URUU RU will be representing Watanabe's fashion brand, NEGLECT ADULT PATIENTS, at Amazon fashion week. * 2018/10/01 AiNA THE END to provide guest vocals on the track "2 FACE" on the upcoming MY FIRST STORY album, "S.S.S". * 2018/10/01 Tentenko to release a cat-themed cover album, ALL YOU NEED IS CAT ~Neko Koso Wa Subete~ on December 5th. September * 2018/09/28 Hamrig has released a new digital single, Mirai Teleportation. * 2018/09/24 Tentenko has released a new CD-R, TOKAI NO IKIMONO. * 2018/09/21 Nakayama Yukiko has released a teaser photo for her upcoming idol group. * 2018/09/20 GANG PARADE to release a new album, LAST GANG PARADE, on January 8th, and a blu-ray of their Zepp Tokyo show on December 11th. * 2018/09/20 Terashima Yufu has released a short version of the music video for Kimi ni Toropitaina. * 2018/09/19 Avex have posted a short documentary on AYUNi D's PEDRO project. * 2018/09/18 Maison book girl will release a new album, yume, on November 21st. They have also released a music video for Okaeri Sayonara. * 2018/09/18 AYUNi D has launched a solo project under Avex called "PEDRO". Her debut album, zoozoosea, has already been released in record stores guerilla-style. Avex have posted a music video for Jiritsu Shinkei Debarinaka. * 2018/09/15 Wagamama Kiite?? have released a music video for don't change your mind. * 2018/09/08 WAgg's faces have been revealed, and a documentary about them has been released on YouTube. * 2018/08/07 The music video for AiNA THE END's solo song, Kienaide, has been released. * 2018/09/05 The music video for CENT CHiHiRO CHiTTiii's solo song, Youji to Tsuki no Hime, has been released. * 2018/09/03 Wagamama Kiite?? have announced their debut single, don’t change your mind/Candy, to be released October 10th. August * 2018/08/31 GANG PARADE have released a music video for CAN'T STOP. * 2018/08/29 BiSH will release a new single this Winter. * 2018/08/27 Former WACK Audition Boot Camp Finalist Yuuki features in HAMIDASYSTEM's music video for Invisible Movie. * 2018/08/26 EMPiRE have released a music video for S.O.S. In addition, EMPiRE Originals has been released on Japanese iTunes ahead of its general release. * 2018/08/24 Tentenko has released a new CD-R, Deep & Moistures 9 ~ Dancing with the Tenderness. * 2018/08/19 BILLIE IDLE®︎ to release their 5th album, NOT IDOL, on November 7th. * 2018/08/17 Izumi Mari will graduate THE Natsu no Mamono on September 9th. They have released a goodbye single, Sayonara Memory, for free on Ototoy. * 2018/08/17 EMPiRE have released a music video for EMPiRE originals. * 2018/08/15 BiSH have released a trailer for their documentary movie, SHAPE OF LOVE. * 2018/08/14 The first generation of WAgg has been announced. They will hold their debut live in September. * 2018/08/09 CY8ER release music video for Kataomoi Wazurai. * 2018/08/04 Nakayama Yukiko has announced her plans to form a new idol group. * 2018/08/03 Terashima Yufu to release new single, Kimi ni Toropitaina, on October 17th. * 2018/08/03 BiS to release new single, Against The Pain, in November. * 2018/08/01 GO ZEELA and MUROPANAKO have been announced as the captains of BiS 1st and 2nd. July * 2018/07/31 The final results of July's BiS.LEAGUE have been announced. GO ZEELA, AYA EiGHTPRiNCE, PAN LUNA LEAFY and TORiAEZ HANA will be in BiS 1st, KiKA FRONT FRONTALE, PERi UBU, YUiNA EMPiRE, MUROPANAKO, NEL NEHRU and MEWCLUB will be in BiS 2nd. * 2018/07/28 CY8ER release music video for Doki Doki Parirarura * 2018/07/28 CY8ER release a digital single, "Bye Bye". * 2018/07/27 Former SiS member Bug Me is taking part in Miss iD 2019. * 2018/07/27 Tentenko to release her debut international album in September. * 2018/07/27 KiKA FRONT FRONTALE attempted to do 10,000 squats as part of her BiS.LEAGUE election campaign. She made it to 6646 before time ran out. * 2018/07/26 A new shuffle unit, HOLY SHiTS, has been announced. * 2018/07/25 Tentenko has been signed to the UK label, Toothpaste Records. * 2018/07/23 Tentenko releases her new CD-R, MELTING TIME. * 2018/07/20 mikinormu has dropped a music video for casper? * 2018/07/20 Yui Ga Dockson and SAiNT SEX will perform at Tokyo Idol Festival. GO ZEELA will replace Pour Lui in these performances. * 2018/07/16 AYA EiGHTPRiNCE will run a 100km marathon on July 18th. * 2018/07/07 Former BiS 1st member Gamiya Saki will be taking part in Miss iD 2019. Earlier * 2018/06/30 The BiSH Ura Sankinkoutai challenge begins. * 2018/06/26 BiSH unexpectedly drops a CD and music video for NON TiE-UP. *2018/05/29 Hello! You've reached the beginning of the WACKi! For more WACK news, please look at our various articles! Category:Browse